It is known to accommodate and dispose a floor spacer for a vehicle constituted of an expanded resin molded article in a recessed groove existing in a floor frame of the vehicle in order to ensure flatness of a floor surface of a vehicle, in order to enhance sound absorbing performance, in order to protect an occupant against an impact occurring inside and outside the vehicle, or for the purpose of reducing the weight or the like. An expanded resin molded article such as a polystyrene resin foam generally has less sound absorption characteristic and hardly has the sound absorbing performance in itself. Therefore, when high sound absorbing performance is required from the viewpoint of increasing amenity of the vehicle interior, what is made by bonding felt or the like which functions as a sound absorbing material to the expanded resin molded article in the post-processing is used as the floor spacer for a vehicle.
A solid expanded resin molded article generally has high compression strength with a light weight, and therefore, is effective as the floor spacer for a vehicle of a thickness of about 40 mm to 150 mm. Further, as shown in FIG. 10, Patent Document 1 describes a floor spacer 1 of hard foamed plastic having a horizontal portion 2a corresponding to a floor surface forming a foot part of an occupant seat of an automobile, and an inclined portion 2b which is laid forward of the foot part, in which the horizontal portion 2a and the inclined portion 2b on the inside of the compartment are both made flat plate portions 2, and those on a floor surface side are of a ridge structure 3 such as a honeycomb structure, a slit structure or a projection structure.    Patent Document 1: JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2003-127796